Wormtail's Seventh Year
by Ravenclawizard
Summary: MWPP/L .This is a fic about how Wormtail came to be the wizard he is today. This was my first fic, but I'm re-posting it since no one read the first copy. So please review this time!
1. Thinking About the Past

A/N= This is my very first fanfic so if you don't like it chalk it up to inexperience and please don't flame

A/N= This is my very first fanfic so if you don't like it chalk it up to inexperience and _please _don't flame. And now on with the story. All the stories about James and Lily Potter are just that. About James and Lily Potter. No one (to my knowledge) has done a story about Peter Pettigrew. Not Wormtail. Pettigrew. This takes place in the Marauder's seventh year at Hogwarts. So, without further ado, here is…*

****

Wormtail's Seventh Year

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that are in this story. Except for some you don't recognize. If I did own the others, I would be living in a mansion somewhere. But, I don't J.K. Rowling does.

CHAPTER 1: Thinking about the Past

The sun rose over London, England as the world awoke. A ray of light came through one home's window and entered a very unusual bedroom. There was a bed in one corner with a bedspread that had the logo of the "Wimbourne Wasps" emblazoned on it and 14 people on broomsticks zooming around on it, constantly in motion. 

In another corner was a cage with a large Great Horned Owl in it, a golden nameplate reading 'Cera' hanging over it. All over the floor were packets of Exploding Snap cards and bags of Dungbombs. The light passed all of this, and instead struck the eye of one quite unusual child. This child, though at 17 he was no longer so much a child, slowly stirred and turned over to awake. He sat up to rub his small, watery eyes as his mother came bustling into the room.

"Peter dear," she called. "Wake up. We have to be getting to Diagon Alley soon if we want to meet your friends." She then closed the door to leave young Peter Pettigrew in peace.

"All right, mum," he yelled through the oak door. "I'm up. I'll be down in a second." This would be a typical, normal response, correct? Well, the speaker was anything but typical and normal. For Peter Pettigrew was a wizard.

'And not a very good one' Peter thought to himself as he pulled on his Muggle jeans. The last six years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had taught him a lot. But still, it wasn't enough. In all of his classes, his four best friends over shadowed him. Peter paused to think about them. He hadn't seen them since the end of sixth year. 

Firstly, there was Remus Lupin. An all around nice fellow, Remus had a terrible secret. He was a werewolf. This had been revealed to Peter and his friends in their second year at Hogwarts. This revelation was what prompted to try and become Animagus. Only the close knit four knew of these two secrets.

Then there was Sirius Black. Always a jokester, Sirius had topped himself last year by turning all of the Slytherin's hair and robes hot pink. Well, the boys at least. The girls received the rainbow treatment. Peter always looked up to Sirius because of his intelligence in class (that and the fact that he was about six inches taller than Peter).

Lastly, there were Lily Evans and James Potter. Lily was a very pretty Muggle-born girl who was the best at Charms in any year at Hogwarts. Lily and James had been going out since their third year. 

'Now, James,' Peter thought, pulling on his shirt, 'he is definitely someone to look up to.'

James Potter was the best Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that anyone could remember (even Professor McGonagall, and heaven knows how old she is). He was the top at everything, especially at Transfiguration. Yes, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were the best friends a wizard could ask for. 

Finishing tying his shoes, Peter ran downstairs full tilt. He skidded into the kitchen to see his mother and father waiting for him. His father beamed at him from over top the Daily Prophet's Quidditch section and said, "Good morning, Peter. You about ready to go? We have the fire all ready." He inclined his head at the fireplace. A cheery fire was crackling, even though it was 89° outside.

Peter wiped his brow, which was sweating profusely. "Dad," he panted. "Couldn't we just walk?" He pointed out the window at the Leaky Cauldron. It was right across the street. "I mean, come on! It hotter than-"

"Peter!" his mother snapped. She had a thing about swearing in her house. "What were you going to say?" she asked threateningly. Her wand was in her hand. Peter gulped. The last time he'd slipped up, he had Jelly-Legs for near an hour.

"Um, er, Hades?" he offered weakly. His mom simply smiled at him and pocketed her wand. 

"So, ready to go Beater?" Mr. Pettigrew asked, punching his son lightly on the arm. Peter sighed and rubbed his arm. He hated being called 'Beater'. It was outright annoying. But his father called him it anyway. Probably had to do with the fact that he played Quidditch for the Appleby Arrows a few years before he met Peter's mother. His mother wrote a self-help column in 'Witch Weekly'.

"Yeah, Dad," he said, grabbing a piece of toast off a plate and beaming at his mother. "I'm just about ready." Quickly eating the toast, he joined his father, who had moved in front of the fire, and took a sprinkle of Floo Powder from him.

Peter tossed it in and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" at the top of his lungs. The fire turned green and Peter Pettigrew stepped in. Unfortunately, they had forgotten to buy the high-quality Floo Powder. It was the cheap economy kind. Peter began to spin and spin. 

'Oh boy,' he thought feeling nauseous. 'I _told_ him this was the wrong brand.'

With a lurching stop, Peter reached his destination. He looked around and the Leaky Cauldron looked somehow odd…er than usual. Then he realized. He had somehow landed upside-down in the pub's fireplace. Looking up, he found himself staring straight into the inverted face of Sirius Black.

"Lucky you landed on your head," Sirius quipped. "Otherwise, you might of hurt something valuable." 

Peter stood with a sigh and brushed himself off. "What a pleasant start to the day. I hope gets a bit better than this."

With a thump, Mr. Pettigrew landed in the fireplace. His robes were now on back to front. Sirius and Peter left him to fix himself while they went to find the others.

"A bit better? That shouldn't be a problem," Sirius said. "I mean, what could go wrong on a day like this?" Peter looked around as the two of them stepped into the harsh sunlight. 

"'On a day like this?'" Peter repeated. "Everything."

"My oh my, what a chipper ray of sunshine," a voice behind them said. Sirius and Peter turned to find themselves nose to nose with James and Lily. 

"Aaaaaaah!" they screamed, leaping backwards. "Don't so that!" Sirius yelled at them. He was desperately pounding his heart to try and restart it. 

But his yells fell on deaf ears. James and Lily were laughing so hard that they were crying with mirth. Peter whipped out his wand put and pointed it at them from behind his back. "Quietus," he whispered at them. 

James and Lily continued laughing silently at Peter and Sirius, until they realized there voices were gone. 'Well,' Peter thought proudly. 'At least I've learned _something_ at Hogwarts!' 

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Finite Incantatem' he mouthed. Nothing happened. He tried Lily. "Finite Incantatem!" he yelled at her silently. Nothing happened. James tried whacking his wand against the pavement. He pointed the wand at Lily again and screamed (silently!) at the top of his lungs. Still, nothing. 

James stalked over to Peter and Sirius, who were rolling on the ground with laughter, smiling at them. "Okay," he mouthed, "we get the point. Now, please put us back!"

Peter simply grinned at him. "I'm sorry," he said devilishly innocent. "I can't hear you. Could you speak up?"

With looks of mock fury, James and Lily leapt for Padfoot and Wormtail. The two of them chased Peter and Padfoot all through Diagon Alley, laughing the whole time. Round and around they went until they reached Flourish and Blotts. 

Stepping out of the shop, was none other than Remus Lupin, wearing a very threadbare pair of khakis and a worn T-shirt that had a giant yellow smiley face on it. He looked around blinking in the sun and saw his friends careening straight at him the instant they saw him. They tried to stop, but it was too late.

WHAM!

All five of them landed in a heap on the ground. "Oi vey," Remus said. His head was spinning slightly. "Did some one get the number of that lorry?" (a/n: "Lorry" is King's English for "truck" for all of my fellow Americans) Moony shook his head vigorously. "Whoa. What were you guys doing?" he asked Lily and James.

Both of them immediately started to explain, but the Silencing Charm was still on them. Remus took a wild guess though. "Uh, a little boy fell into Devil's Gorge and has a compound fracture of the lower mandible? Is that it?" The couple just glared at him. Remus burst into laughter. "Okay! I'll fix you!" He pulled out his very old, very battered wand and pointed it at them. "Finite Incantatem!" 

Lily and James began to list off along line of words that they probably wouldn't want their parents wouldn't want to hear. But Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot just laughed. Lily and James' death threats soon turned to chuckles and after a while people stared to stare at the little party as they sat laughing there butts (a/n: I don't believe in swearing J ) off.

Remus, who had always been the most sensible of the Marauders, stood up brushed himself off and helped everyone else up. "Now, if we're going to get our school supplies before the next century we'd better grab some gold." He held his empty coin purse upside down and shook it. One tiny bronze Knut fell out and landed with a pitiful _cling_. 

"Gringotts it is!" James said pointing his index finger to the snow white building in a commanding way. Moony and Wormtail just looked at each other. 'Sometimes, I hate it when he gets into his whole leader-of-the-pack mode.' Peter thought.

Sirius and Lily both rushed up to James in the typical damsel in distress hand fold. "My hero!" they each said, Sirius in falsetto. They both stepped back like they were just seeing each other. 

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, still in falsetto. "He is _my _hero! So you can just talk to the hand!" Lily stepped back like she had been slapped. 

"Don't go there girlfriend!" she retorted. She then slapped Sirius in the face. (a/n: I know that this is like the '60's or '70's, but work with me okay? I couldn't leave this out!) This led to a slap by Sirius, and it soon escalated into an all-out mock catfight. 

Poor James just stood there clueless on what to do. I mean, where does it say what happens hen your best friend and your girlfriend are fighting over you?

Peter and Remus could not stop laughing. 'On the other hand,' Peter thought, 'it can be outright funny!' 

After a period of regaining breath and fixing hair (mainly Sirius), the five of them _finally_ set off for Gringotts.

Peter let out a happy sigh. 'What could go wrong on a day like this?' he re-asked himself. 'Nothing, that's what. I have my friends here with me and everything is okay!" But little did he know, that his first prediction was more accurate.

(Okay, I know. A little light for the first chapter of the origin of Wormtail, servant to Lord Voldemort. I'm kind of making this up as I go along, so please review to tell me what you think. I also have only a few ideas about what's going to happen at Hogwarts, so send ideas in your reviews. More chapters later ,if you want them. But only if you review this and the 2nd chapter. You get me?)


	2. In Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: In Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: In Diagon Alley  


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places. They belong to Scholastic, Warner Bros., and the Great J.K. Rowling.   


(A/N: This is the second chapter and for all you chowder-heads that didn't review the first chapter, please review this one. Thank you)  
  
The five friends quickly approached Gringotts, the world's first and only wizarding bank. The great snow white building had always inspired awe in Peter. The five ran up the steps and approached the long row of goblins in the front.   
  
"We'd like to take money out of the Evans, Lupin, Black, Potter and Pettigrew vaults, please," James said to the first goblin they reached.  
  
"Your keys?" inquired the goblin. He sounded very suspicious to Peter. 'But then again,' he said silently, 'it's his job to be suspicious.'   
  
Lily, Peter, Sirius and Remus all dug the keys to there vaults out of their pockets and handed them to James. After adding his own, he handed them to the teller with a flourish and said, "Here you are my good fellow."   
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter snorted with laughter behind their hands. They knew goblins were anything but "good fellows".  
  
Upon a careful inspection, the goblin announced, "All right. Everything seems to be in order. I shall have Griphook take you to your vaults. Griphook!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
A very young goblin ran towards them, and quite nearly tripped over his own feet in the process. "Yes, sir?" he asked nervously. "You called, sir. How can I help you, sir?"  
  
"I want you to take them down to their vaults," the goblin said. "And this time no screw-ups!" he shouted pointing a long spindly finger in his direction. Griphook cringed, as if the finger were a wand.  
  
As Griphook led them to the doorway where one of many mine cart tracks lay, Remus asked the young goblin, "What did he mean 'screw-ups'?"  
  
  
The goblin waved a long hand at him. "Please, sir, do not worry about it. I've got it under control now. I will not leave another single person in their vault again." The five friends stared at the goblin in shock. 

"Right, this way, sirs and ma'am," Griphook said, bowing them into the mine cart. All of them looked apprehensively down at the tracks ahead. 

"If this is it," Sirius said, "I just want to say that I have one regret. I regret that I never got to see Snape wash his hair, the greaseball." James and Remus burst out laughing and Peter and Lily giggled. Griphook just smiled politely and said, "Here we go."   
  
Luckily for them, the ride down was quite uneventful. Peter had to stare in shock at the huge supply of gold in James, Sirius, and Remus' vaults. One would think that Remus would buy new clothes with the amount of gold he had. He felt a twinge of jealousy as they reached his family's small vault. He quickly scooped a few handfuls into his bag and then reentered the cart.  
  
On the ride back, he took his first look at his book list. The list went on for quite a while. He was taking two new subjects this year along with his old ones. For Transfiguration, he needed a copy of A Guide to Transfiguration so Advanced it would make your Head Spin by Perfectis Metamorphis. His DATDA (a/n: For those of you who still don't know Defense against the Dark Arts) class required a book called How to Protect yourself from the Darkest of the Dark Arts by Anita Bitaprotection. For his new classes, Magical Economics and Muggle History, he needed three books. Magical Stocks, by Lods O'Cash; British History, and Magical History compared and Contrasted to Muggle History both by R. E. Cognitive. Peter sighed. 

'I hate having so many classes and books,' he thought to himself. 'Why can't we just have the classes we need to graduate: DATDA, Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic?'  
  
Remus on the other hand was plenty happy about their booklist. He always had been a bit of a bookworm. "First stop, Flourish and Blotts!" he yelled over the whistling of the mine cart.   
  
After regaining their balance and thanking Griphook, all five of them split up into groups. All of their parents were in the Leaky Cauldron having drinks, even Lily's. Sirius and James headed straight for the newly built joke shop (a/n: I know that it has a name but I can't remember it). Lily went with Remus to Flourish and Blotts, muttering something that sounded to Peter like, "Boys." This left Wormtail all alone. With a shrug, he headed for the Apothecary to buy some Potion supplies. And who should he find there but Severus Snape, the greasiest git ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, hello Pettigrew," he said smiling, showing many yellow teeth. "Getting your supplies for Hogwarts. I'm surprised they didn't expel you years ago as bad as your grade are." Wormtail flushed with anger. "Oh, by the way, how are your little friends. I'd have thought they'd want to hang around with a know-nothing loser like you."   


Wormtail just stood there shooting daggers at Snape. At least he thought they were daggers. To Snape, they were more like butter knives. "At least I know how to wash my hair, you slimeball," he hissed. Snape's sallow face formed a frown.  


"Oh, dear Pettigrew," he said. "Was that a cut? I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about. But I do know one thing."  


"Yeah, and what's that," Peter snapped. "What two plus two is? No, that can't be right," he said with mock worry. "You don't have the brains for such complex equations."  


"What I know," Snape continued coolly, "is that if your friends were such great friends, you wouldn't be here all alone. Would you? And now I'm _sorry_ to say," he continued with false emotion, "I must be leaving. I have an important appointment with the manager of the Leaky Cauldron. He needs a potion brewed to rid him of rats. Good-bye, Pettigrew." With that, Snape paid for his items and swished out of the shop.   
  
Peter stood there trembling with fury. 'I can't believe that low-life twit would say something like that to me.' he thought. 'Of course, my friends are great.' But a tiny, nagging voice in the back of his head said, 'He does have a point though. Why wouldn't my friends invite me to come with them.' 

Wormtail left the shop without buying anything and trudged towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop for a 'Pick-Me-Up Sundae''. They said that Florean put Cheering Charms on them to perk you up. He was a block away from the shop when a thick meaty hand clamped down over his mouth and pulled him down an alley.  


The person who owned the hand dragged him until they reached an old run down building. The door opened and the man dragged Pettigrew inside. He was thrown before a great chair and saw a group of wizards wearing masks surrounded it.  
  
"You Peter Pettigrew," a cold voice hissed, "shall be Dumbledore's downfall."  


Peter looked up and saw the most terrible face he had ever seen. The eyes were cold and red, the pupils like slits. The head was a waxy white with the skin drawn over it like a skull's. There was no nose on this awful face. Only two slits. Peter knew exactly whose face he was staring into. It was the face of Lord Voldemort.  


"Hello, Peter," the cold voice of Lord Voldemort hissed. "I hope you aren't too displeased with the way Mr. Goyle brought you here." He inclined his head slightly towards a mountain of bulk.  


Peter gulped. 'In a case like this, there is only one thing to do.' He stood shakily to his feet. 'Run like heck.' He spun and leapt for the door, instantly turning into the rat which was his alter ego. Wormtail made a mad dash for the door. He was a foot away when he heard a deep voice yell the word, "Stupefy". A crimson light hit him, and the last thing he heard before blacking out is a cold, shrill laugh.  
  
A/N: Pretty hot stuff, huh? I like it. You should like it. So will you please review this story! I am down on my knees here! -sigh- Well I have good ideas for Chapter Three so it should be here shortly. Sort of. Well, I have ideas anyway. Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
